


Nice

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Can Simon and Jayne make nice?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2005.

Once assured that River was safe, apparently despite his own efforts to stop the bounty hunter who’d invaded _Serenity_ in search of his sister, Simon made his painful way to the medical bay with Kaylee’s assistance. And by the time they got there, despite his gratitude for her support keeping some of his weight off his injured leg, he was wishing that she’d left him to get there on his own. Simon knew that the ship’s mechanic had been terrorized by Early, but in pain and exhausted from the stress of the night, he really didn’t have the energy to spare for soothing her just then.

Simon was still trying to figure out how to send Kaylee back to her own quarters when River, Zoe, Wash and the captain arrived, and somehow River managed to draw the other woman away. Sighing with relief, Simon slumped on the bed, not caring if anyone thought he looked weak.

Malcolm Reynolds leaned back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest and one foot braced against the wall, and he eyed the doctor quizzically.

"You near to got yourself killed tonight, Doctor," he observed.

Simon raised his head to glare at the captain out of weary blue eyes. "He was trying to kidnap my sister, in case you didn’t notice!"

"Seems she was doin’ a right fine job of saving herself to my mind. It might be that we all need to rethink things when it comes to River."

Simon sighed. "I just want her to be herself again, but that’s never going to happen." He slumped again before forcing himself to begin directing Zoe in removing the bullet from his leg.

"Where’s Inara?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the pain.

"She was going to wake Jayne up and get his help in checkin’ on the Shepherd."

Simon stared. "Wake him up? Are you telling me that that man-ape slept through everything that happened?"

"Ain’t my fault yer little sister didn’t see fit to wake me up," Jayne yelled from the next room where he was lifting weights with Book spotting him, the Shepherd seemingly fine.

Simon’s eyebrows rose. "And people say she’s crazy," he muttered under his breath, making Mal smile faintly as Inara joined them.

"He’s valuable in a fight," Mal said, defending Jayne though he thought that Simon had a point.

Jane frowned and set the weight bar on the stand, sitting up on the bench. "Might not have got shot if I’d been around."

"Or you might have driven that lunatic to kill us all," Simon retorted.

Returning to check on Simon now that Kaylee was calmer—and apparently no longer afraid of River—and searching out her jacks for a game, River stopped in the doorway, looking from Jayne to her brother. "Safer," she murmured, watching Jayne closely. "Too much to lose."

The mercenary gave a sickly-sweet smile. "And here I didn’t think you cared for me."

"I don’t."

River’s words made everyone stifle laughter.

"So why didn’t you wake him, _mei-mei_?" Simon asked gently, curious. The captain was right that Jayne was their best fighter, so it would have made sense for River to make use of him.

She shook her head. "Such a trial," she sighed.

"Him or me?" Jayne shot back, standing and walking over to the infirmary door to look in on them.

"Both," River replied, moving closer to Mal and away from Jayne.

Simon looked up, straight at Jayne, and frowned.

Watching curiously now that she’d finished extracting the bullet from Simon’s leg, Zoe shook her head slightly and motioned to Wash. "Come on, husband, time to get back to bed."

Jayne smirked and backed out of the doorway. "Glad someone’s gettin’ some on this damn ship."

"Here now," Mal said sharply. "There’s no call for talk like that."

"Change can be good," River observed, dark eyes fixed on the captain, who frowned in bewilderment.

"You surely are the most confusing woman," Mal said.

"Could you all please go away and let me lie here in peace?" Simon asked almost plaintively.

"Yeah, go on, I’ll keep the Doc company," Jayne drawled.

Simon’s eyes widened, and he made a sound of protest that was ignored as first River, then Mal and Inara, and finally Zoe and Wash left the infirmary, abandoning him to Jayne’s mercies. Alone, he warily eyed the big man. "I’m sure it’s past your bedtime. Why don’t you go back to bed?" he suggested hopefully.

"Now why would I want to do that? I got plenty of sleep while you all were playing with the bad guy. Me, I’m wide awake." Jayne settled himself on one of the beds near where Simon was reclining, his back to the wall.

Simon swallowed hard, appalled when a tiny part of him noticed how good Jayne looked. "The bounty hunter’s gone. I don’t need a bodyguard."

Jayne smiled easily and pulled one leg up to his chest. "Well now, you never know what might happen, do you? Seems you get in almost as much trouble as your little sister."

Simon let out a groan of frustration. "Usually caused by _somebody_ trying to collect the bounty on our heads," he said with emphasis.

"It’s a damn sizable bounty," Jayne mused, rubbing his short beard before chuckling at Simon’s outraged growl. "Well, it is."

"So does that mean we have to worry about you trying to sell us _again_?" Simon asked, tired of dancing around the subject and of everyone thinking he was such an idiot that he couldn’t figure it out.

Jayne shrugged at that. "Nah, learned my lesson the last time."

"How comforting." Simon stared at him. "Why’d you change your mind and save us? Assuming that something passing for thought occurred and it wasn’t simply an accident," he added sarcastically.

"Guess you could call it an attack of common sense—or morals, whatever you like more."

"I’d like to be sure that our only enemies are outside _Serenity_ , not sharing meals with us."

Jayne laughed aloud at that. "Well, I can’t say none of us don’t have designs on you; Kaylee’s been eyein’ you somethin’ fierce."

Simon frowned. He liked Kaylee well enough, but he’d realized that it was only friendship he felt the first time they actually kissed. If they ever ended up in bed together, it would only be because he liked her too much to embarrass or hurt her. "Kaylee’s a sweet kid," he said carefully.

"Thought that’d be the kind you went fer, Doc." Jayne’s deep voice was heavy with amusement as he looked over at the younger man.

"You know nothing about me," Simon snapped.

"So why don’t you tell me; what do you like, Doc?"

"Why do you care?" Simon asked suspiciously, intentionally shifting his injured leg in hopes that the pain would distract him from Jayne’s proximity.

Blue eyes glinted in amusement. "Why do I feel like you just don’t want me to know?"

"Possibly because I can’t see that it’s any of your business." Simon drew one knee up, not wanting the mercenary to notice the effect that the conversation was having on him.

"Aw, c’mon, Doc," Jayne pressed, now very interested in the answer. "So it’s not Kaylee, and it ain’t your sister; that leaves Zoe and Inara—or am I thinkin’ of the wrong gender?"

Simon made an indescribable noise and refused to answer, staring down at the bed in apparent fascination.

"Oh ho, getting close, am I?" Jayne sat up, shifting to dangle his bare legs off the bed and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I should get back to bed," Simon announced abruptly, eyes looking everywhere except at the muscular limbs.

"Didn’t see you getting’ out of it, did I? ‘Course, you are looking a little flushed. Need anythin’?"

Simon gave him a wild-eyed look, biting back a yelp when he took a step without considering his injury. "I’m going to my room," he announced.

Moving easily, Jayne got an arm around Simon’s waist and held him up. "Might need some help gettin’ there."

Simon inhaled sharply, wanting to push the bigger man away but having to admit, at least to himself, that he needed the help. "Thank you," he said grudgingly, his own arm going around Jayne’s waist.

Jayne barely held back a smirk. "’Course, my room’s closer..."

Simon stopped in his tracks. "What?" he finally managed after several attempts at speech.

"So you don’t have to walk as far and all."

"I think I’d sleep much better in my own bed."

Jayne gave a low laugh at that. "Oh, I can pretty much guarantee that’s the case. C’mon, Doc, let’s get you to your safe little bed before you strain somethin’."

Simon flushed and took another step, stumbling slightly. He gasped when his misstep caused his erection to brush against Jayne’s hip, and he stopped again, biting his lip.

"Might be too late for that though."

Raising his eyes, Simon met Jayne’s gaze helplessly, unable to move.

Reaching around with his free hand, Jayne brushed his palm over the bulge at the crotch of Simon’s trousers. "Ain’t no doctor, but I think I could give you a hand with that."

Simon bit back a moan but couldn’t prevent the convulsive movement of his hips. "I..." He trailed off helplessly, knowing he should stop this but not wanting to—and not sure that he could even if he did want to.

"Yes or no, Doc; I don’t want yer sister comin’ after me for takin’ advantage of you in your weakened state..."

Surprised into a laugh, Simon looked up at him. "I’d rather not have to stitch you up again," he agreed. There was a long moment of silence before he nodded sharply. "Yes."

Jayne’s smile flashed white against his beard. "All right." He looked around, frowning somewhat before glancing back at Simon. "Yer sister _is_ out of the comm systems, right?"

Simon shrugged slightly. "She was in the cargo playing a game with Kaylee. I doubt she has any more interest in the comm system tonight."

"Good." Jayne nodded as he got them moving again, half-carrying Simon down the corridor to his cabin.

A shudder ran through Simon as he admitted to himself how much he enjoyed Jayne’s size and the thought of being overwhelmed by him. Jayne wasn’t even winded by practically carrying him around the ship.

Once they were in his cabin and Simon was lying on his bad, Jayne leaned back, liking the look. "How’s the leg?"

"What leg?" Simon replied wryly, most of his attention centered elsewhere as his eyes ran over Jayne’s big body.

"The middle one." Snickering, Jayne stripped off his shirt and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside Simon and running a hand up his bare chest. "Nice."

Shivering, Simon stared up at him, eyes wide and darkening with arousal. "You too," he whispered, taking in the sight of the wide, heavy chest dusted with hair that he imagined against his own smooth body.

"Now that’s one thing I’ve never been called before." As he spoke, Jayne lay down alongside Simon, still stroking his chest, his fingers sliding over the pale, smooth skin as he cataloged what made Simon shiver and what made him moan.

"You look nice," Simon managed, reaching for Jayne as well, though his talented hands seemed suddenly clumsy as they glided over Jayne’s chest and slid lower until his fingertips were nudging the hard cock.

"Sure, Doc, whatever you say, Doc," Jayne murmured, covering Simon’s hand with his own and pressing it against his erection. "Now that’s nice," he growled as he let go of Simon’s hand and slid his own hand under the waistband of Simon’s pants to find and circle his cock.

"Oh yes," Simon panted, arching up into Jayne’s hand eagerly. "So good. More," he begged, reveling in the sensations. It had been so long, and he’d wanted Jayne almost from the moment he’d met him, which was part of the reason he’d been so antagonistic. And now he could have what he wanted.

"Now, don’t hurt yerself," Jayne muttered, twisting up to push Simon’s pants down and out of the way, baring a nicely formed and sized erection to the mercenary’s gaze. He stroked the bare skin again, then smirked and leaned in to lick a stripe from the base of Simon’s balls to the slit at the tip of his cock.

Simon yowled before he shoved a fist against his mouth to muffle his cries as Jayne licked him. His hips rose off the bed, the flash of pain in his thigh instantly forgotten in the pleasure.

Liking the extreme reaction, Jayne repeated the maneuver, this time sucking on the head of Simon’s cock. Since Simon seemed distracted, Jayne caught his hand and brought it back to his own crotch, urging him to undo his shorts and get them off.

The sensation of Jayne’s heavy erection in his hand drew Simon’s attention, and he somehow managed to regain enough coordination to strip the other man and curl his hand around the thick shaft. He drew in a shaky breath as he stared at the erection that was in perfect proportion to Jayne’s big, sculpted body, and Simon nearly whimpered as he imagined how it would feel inside him. His hand moved along that shaft erratically, trying to match Jayne’s rhythm, but the pleasure of Jayne’s touch kept distracting him.

"Nice, real nice, Doc," Jayne murmured, arching into the touch, liking how Simon’s hand was almost as soft as a woman’s but that there was steel behind his grip. He spat in his palm, stroking the length of Simon’s cock as he licked at the head.

"Want you in me," Simon said, finally asking for what he wanted even as he enjoyed touching and being touched.

That comment surprised the normally unflappable mercenary, and he raised his head to look at the younger man. "You sure ‘bout that, Doc? And better make sure you are, ‘cause I ain’t asking twice."

Simon nodded. He didn’t know if he’d ever get another chance at this, and in case he didn’t, he wanted to have it all. He wanted to feel that big body covering him, pressing him into the mattress and filling him. "I want you," he said.

"Yeah, sort of gathered that," Jayne drawled, sitting up even though he continued to stroke Simon’s cock. "Not that I’m complainin’ at all."

Simon groaned in complaint as Jayne moved away from him, and he reached for the big man with his free hand, the other still busy with Jayne’s cock. "Fuck me," he demanded, fairly certain that crudity would urge the mercenary on.

"You ever done this before?" Jayne asked, both amused and aroused by Simon’s attempt to take command.

Simon just looked at him. "Just how old do you think I am?" he asked wryly.

Jayne snorted wryly. "With a man," he countered.

"A lot more often than with women," Simon retorted. "I always liked men better." They just weren’t usually as earthy as Jayne.

"My, my, Doc, you’re just full of surprises, ain’t you." Chuckling, Jayne started to roll Simon to his belly but paused. "Which way’s better for your leg?"

It took Simon a moment to focus on the question, and when he did, he smiled, touched by Jayne’s concern. "On my back," he said, promising himself that sometime soon he’d be able to get down on all fours and have Jayne cover him. Unfortunately, it would hurt too much at the moment, no matter how much he’d like it.

Nodding, Jayne reached for the lube he kept in the lockbox by the bed and moved to his knees, situating himself between Simon’s thighs. The younger man wasn’t large, but he wasn’t in bad shape, not for someone who’d had an easy life. He dropped the tube on Simon’s stomach and ran his hands up Simon’s thighs, taking care not to hit the bandage over the gunshot wound.

Simon shivered and writhed against the cotton sheets, his eyes on the calloused hands running over his body, every rough spot against his skin making him moan. His legs spread wide, his hips pumping helplessly as he sought more. At the same time, his fingers tightened around Jayne’s cock, stroking roughly, the motion growing easier as precome slicked his hand.

"Mmm, that’s nice, Doc," Jayne growled, grabbing the lube and squirting some into his palm, warming it before coating two fingers, filling Simon with one, then two when he discovered the doctor hadn’t been lying about having done this before. His breath coming in short pants, he squirted more lube onto Simon’s hand. "Slick me up."

Simon made a soft, guttural sound of pure pleasure as he rode the fingers inside him. He eagerly smoothed the gel onto Jayne’s cock, moaning with anticipation as he spread his legs even wider, inviting Jayne to take him.

Catching Simon’s hand, Jayne pulled it away from his cock and steadied himself before pushing forward into the tight, slick grip of his ass. He groaned and caught Simon’s wrists, pinning them back against the bed as he stared down into Simon’s face, watching every change of expression.

Whimpering, Simon stiffened, waiting till the initial burn of possession faded and left only the ache deep inside him. "Move," he panted, hands clenching into fists above Jayne’s restraining grasp, his legs rising to hook over Jayne’s shoulders. He never even noticed the quick flash of pain caused by the pulling on the wound in his leg.

"Where’re yer manners, Doc?" Jayne asked, lifting his head and grinning down at Simon as he lazily rocked his hips in a small circle.

" _Please_ ," Simon begged, squirming but unable to move much unless Jayne let him.

"That’s better." Leaning in, Jayne licked at Simon’s mouth, his tongue sweeping in when it opened, and claimed it in the same rhythm as his ass.

His hips rocking against Jayne, matching his motion, Simon moaned, his eyes closing as the pleasure filled him.

"Tell me how you like it," Jayne rasped, pulling back to look down at Simon again. "Fast? Slow? Hard? Easy?"

"Yes," Simon said, laughing helplessly. "But now? Hard and fast." He’d wanted Jayne for too long to make drawing it out anything but torture.

Jayne’s smile grew, and he released Simon’s wrists so that he could push up on his hands. "Hard and fast; gotcha." That said, he began to thrust, his movements causing the bed to bang against the wall, his flat stomach rubbing against Simon’s erection.

"Oh yes!" Simon’s hands flew to Jayne’s arms, clutching at him while they pounded together. "So good," he panted, head tossing on the pillow. He forced his eyes open to stare up at Jayne’s face, every pounding jolt into his body reflected in a grimace on the bearded face. The sight made the tension in his belly coil tighter at the knowledge that the lust he saw was for him.

Jayne nodded, close to the edge and wanting to feel Simon tightening around him as he came. He leaned his weight on one hand and dragged the other between them, jerking Simon off as they moved together.

Simon’s scream echoed in the confines of Jayne’s room as he convulsed in orgasm. His entire body stiffened and spasmed, his ass clenched around the thick cock still pounding into him, and his fingers dug into muscular forearms hard enough to bruise.

Jayne’s orgasm followed hard on the heels of Simon’s, and he kept moving until Simon’s spasms had stopped. Keeping in mind Simon’s injury, he rolled to his side, easing Simon’s legs off his shoulders and to the bed as he moved. "Now that was nice," he murmured, a hint of a laugh coloring his voice.

"Very nice," Simon agreed, satiated contentment filling his tone. "Wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime," he added cautiously, deciding that Jayne was too relaxed to hurt him if he didn’t like the idea.

"Yeah, you weren’t too bad." Jayne snickered at the flicker of outrage in Simon’s expression. "Wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t interested in doin’ it more than once."

"Oh." Simon decided that saying anything about not thinking Jayne knew there was more than one-night stands was probably not a very good idea despite the impulses their months of unfriendly banter had created. "That sounds... nice."

"Yeah, it does." Jayne pushed up onto an elbow and studied Simon’s prone body. "Leg okay? Good for the night?"

Simon nodded. "I don’t think I could move anyway."

Jayne yawned and rolled to his back, drawing Simon along so that the younger man’s head was pillowed on his chest. "Now that’s good for my ego."

"Felt even better from my side," Simon replied sleepily, rubbing his cheek contentedly against the soft hair on Jayne’s chest. "Much better than the start of this night."

"Mmm, more ego-strokin’; come morning, we’ll see about stroking other things—unless folk decide to come lookin’ for you."

Simon snickered. "You can explain to River."

" _Tianna_ ," Jayne muttered. "Go ta sleep, Doc; ya obviously need it."

***

"Jayne Cobb, this is the lowest thing I ever did hear of!"

The angry voice woke Simon from a sound sleep, and it took him a moment to figure out where he was and why his pillow seemed to have a heartbeat. By the time he did, Kaylee was off again.

"Taking advantage of a wounded and drugged man..."

"What the... Ow! Now stop it, Kaylee!" Suspecting that only the fact that Simon was half on top of him was keeping Kaylee from attempting to do him serious bodily harm, Jayne wisely didn’t move. "Weren’t no takin’ advantage of anyone here, got it?"

Simon groaned as he buried his face against Jayne’s neck. "Go away, Kaylee," he grumbled. "This was not how I hoped to be woken up this morning."

"You mean you... both of you..." _Serenity_ ’s engineer flushed bright red, and she took a half step backward. "It ain’t right; Simon’s hurt, and he should be in bed."

Jayne gave a wry chuckle. "Last I saw, that’s where he was."

"As the doctor, I prescribe complete bed rest for the day," Simon said, nibbling on Jayne’s throat, secure in the knowledge that Kaylee couldn’t see what he was doing.

Kaylee squeaked and bolted up the ladder and out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

"Wanna make bets on who’s next?" Jayne asked, tilting his head to the side so Simon could have easier access to his throat.

"River or Mal, I’d say. None of the others would come into your room; they’ll wait till they can corner us at dinner.

Jayne groaned. "Any chance you can keep River from killing me?" As for Mal, this wasn’t an air-lock venting situation—he hoped.

"I’m not sure, but I think she approves." Simon raised his head to look down at Jayne. "I think that’s why she didn’t wake you up last night." He shook his head. "She was protecting you for me."

"You sure you didn’t hit yer head when you got shot?"

"It makes sense if you think like River," Simon said wryly. "She tries to protect me. She knew I was interested even if I wasn’t admitting it. You’re the best fighter on the ship, but she left you asleep... so you wouldn’t get hurt."

Jayne scratched his head. "Think I’m glad I don’t think like yer sister." He sat up slightly and frowned. "You know you been bleedin’ all over me?" It was an exaggeration, there wasn’t much blood on the sheets, but there was enough to tell him that Simon’s wound had reopened sometime during the night.

Simon raised his head to peer down, and he made a faint sound of derision. "You call that bleeding all over? I’ll check it when I get up, but it doesn’t look like much. Changing the dressing should take care of the problem."

"Ain’t your bed you’re bleedin’ all over, is it?"

"Fine, tonight we can sleep in my bed." The moment the words left Simon’s lips, his eyes widened, and he swallowed hard as if trying to snatch them back.

Jayne’s eyebrows rose. "Not that I mind, but you ain’t the quietest fella, and yer sister’s right nearby."

"As I said, I think she approves." Simon still blushed at the thought of River hearing him, especially if the night before was any indication.

"So, you sayin’ she’s going to listenin’ in on us?" Jayne wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be worried.

Simon looked utterly horrified. "Maybe I should just bring some sheets over here," he said hastily.

"It’d be simpler to just get to the infirmary and patch you up."

Simon stared at him, not sure if Jayne was telling him not to come back or if the mercenary was expressing concern over his well-being—or possibly that of his sheets. "I suppose I should let you get to work," he said carefully, not that Jayne had much to do when they weren’t on a planet.

Now Jayne frowned. "Weren’t kickin’ you out, Doc, just meant that it might be best to clean you up before we do anythin’ that might mess you up again. Not like anyone’s going ta be doing anythin’ strenuous today."

That sounded rather more promising. "I don’t know; I can think of a few strenuous activities that I’d be up for," Simon replied with a faint smile.

" _After_ we get ya cleaned up."

"Yes, Mother," Simon sighed, looking around for his clothes. Spotting the pajama pants in a corner where they’d apparently been kicked, he got up to get them, only to stop with a gasped curse the moment he put weight on his injured leg.

"Told ya," Jayne muttered, hopping out of bed and catching Simon before he fell. "Sit, Doc; tell me what to get to fix ya up, and I’ll get it."

Simon grumbled, but to himself he had to admit that staying off the leg would be for the best. And he couldn’t really mind being stuck in Jayne’s bed for a while, even if it was going to mean explaining this to the captain and the rest of the crew. "Just some gauze pads, disinfectant and clean bandages," he finally replied. "Oh, and if you bring some clean sheets, I’ll see about changing the bed."

Jayne shook his head as he pulled on whatever clothes he found lying around. "You just stay where you are, got it?"

Simon’s eyebrows rose at the order. "When did you get promoted to captain?" he asked snarkily, old habits kicking in.

Jayne smirked. "Since I came up your ass. Sit tight, Doc; I’ll be back soon." With that, he leaned in and gave Simon a quick, hard kiss, then headed out of the cabin.

Stunned speechless, Simon stared after Jayne for long moments. "I am in deep trouble," he finally muttered.

***

Jayne was in the midst of raiding the infirmary for everything that looked useful when he heard a noise behind him and looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Don’t suppose you’d know why the doc wasn’t in his bed this morning, would you?" Mal asked lazily, eyeing the mercenary with interest. He’d had quite an earful from little Kaylee that morning; now it was time to see what Jayne thought about it before he decided what he should do.

"That’d be because he was in mine. Still is if you need to know." Jayne leaned back against one of the beds and looked the captain in the eye, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Think you know my feelings on crew romances," Mal replied. "They tend to get messy when they end, and I don’t like things that affect my boat."

Jayne smirked. "You think I don’t know that? Gorram, this one’d get damn messy if it was a romance because River’d probably explode my head all over the deck if I hurt her big brother."

Mal frowned. "This one’ll get messy if it’s _not_ a romance, Jayne. I don’t think Simon plays those games, and if you hurt him, nothing in the ‘verse will stop that little girl from comin’ after you."

"I ain’t the romantic kind, Mal, thought you knew that. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna hurt him though."

" _I_ know that, but did you make sure that Simon does? The boy’s awful sheltered, and he may have... expectations." Mal shrugged as he turned to leave. "Don’t mess up my crew."

Jayne shot off a sloppy salute, accompanied by a smirk. "Yessir, gotcha, sir. No hurtin’ my Doc."

"Good," River announced from nearby, making both men turn to stare at her. She stared back at Mal. "No touching guns. She understands."

"Uh, yeah." Jayne busied himself gathering up the rest of the supplies Simon needed, not liking the idea that maybe River could look in his mind and see what he’d done to her brother.

River giggled. "Simple Simon isn’t so simple." Easily sensing Jayne’s increasing discomfort, she swirled into a balletic turn and danced away.

"Girl’s not right in the head," Jayne muttered, knowing it wasn’t her fault but unsettled by it all the same. He turned back and looked at Mal. "Got anythin’ else to say about this?"

"Just keep in mind that she seems to prefer knives anyhow," Mal said calmly before heading after River.

Jayne groaned and dropped onto the exam bed, wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into. Finally, he got up again and grabbed the supplies, heading back to his cabin and the man waiting there.

Simon looked up as Jayne came back down the ladder. "Did you have trouble finding the things?" he asked, curious as to what had taken so long.

"Yeah, you could say that." Jayne set the supplies on the bed and frowned. "Thought I told you not to change the sheets."

"And I thought I made it clear that I don’t take orders. Most times," he added almost against his will.

"Don’t need yer sister guttin’ me ‘cause you hurt yourself here," Jayne growled. "Got what ya needed here."

"River wouldn’t do that," Simon replied, and even he was aware that he’d said wouldn’t, not couldn’t. "Thank you. I’ll try to make sure I don’t ‘bleed all over’ any more of your sheets."

"Damn right; not hurtin’ you, even if it wasn’t meant."

That brought Simon’s eyes to him, a frown creasing his forehead. "What _are_ you talking about?"

Jayne shrugged. "Knew you was hurt last night, should have waited."

Simon’s eyebrows shot up. "Did you hear me complaining?"

"Naw, heard a lot of yellin’ though."

"That was pleasure, you ape!"

Jayne looked wounded. "Don’t ya think I know the difference?"

"Then why—" Simon broke off with a groan of frustration and raked his hands through his already tousled hair. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Gorramit, trying ta be nice and... ta hell with it." Jayne flung himself into the single chair and glared at Simon. "Do you want ta leave?"

About to snap back the way he always did, Simon stopped himself and took a deep breath. "No," he said simply. "I want to stay."

Jayne sat up, looking somewhat surprised, then nodded warily. "Okay. What can I do ta help with yer leg?"

Simon shrugged. "Nothing to do. It just takes time to heal. I’ll clean it again and change the bandage, and it should be fine." He flushed slightly. "I just need to try not to move it too much for a little while."

"Guess it’s gonna be hand jobs fer now then," Jayne replied, smirking at Simon’s flush.

"Only if you want me to hurt something else from sheer frustration!" Simon exclaimed.

"The longer it takes fer you ta heal, the longer it’ll be before I can take ya on yer knees."

Simon shivered convulsively at that thought, and his eyes darkened. "Have I mentioned that I grew up rich and never learned to wait for what I wanted?"

"Have ya forgotten ya have a sister who can make my brains leak out my ears?"

"Have you forgotten that this is the same sister who kept a bounty hunter away from you so you wouldn’t get hurt?"

Jayne groaned and fought the temptation to reach for Vera. "You can be a real pain in the ass at times, you know that, Doc?"

"We haven’t tried that yet."

"Let yer leg get better first, then yer welcome to it."

"Actually," Simon mused, "that would be easy if you were on top."

Jayne shook his head though he didn’t look all too adverse to the idea. "Got an answer for everything, don’t ya?"

"Well, I am a genius, even if not in River’s class."

"An’ I’m just a dumb-ass merc; I got it. So fix yerself up, and we’ll see what we can get up to."

Simon frowned, for once not having meant to insult Jayne. He moved toward the bigger man and braced his hands on Jayne’s shoulders so he could kiss him.

Jayne smiled and licked his lips when Simon pulled back. "That’s a purty good start."

"So it’s just whores you don’t kiss on the mouth?" Simon asked, smiling curiously. He moved back to the bed, careful to keep his injury away from the clean sheets, and began unwinding the bandage so he could check and clean the wound before re-dressing it.

"Yeah, you could say that." Jayne leaned forward, watching Simon’s movements and frowning when Simon winced as he pulled the bandage away.

"I’m glad," Simon said, flinching slightly as he probed the wound before nodding with satisfaction. "I like kissing." He cleaned his injury and began bandaging it again, reminding himself to add an extra gauze pad to absorb any seepage.

"So, you done a lot of it?" Jayne asked, grinning slightly.

"At every opportunity," Simon replied with a wide smile.

"Well then, git done so we can do some more."

Simon tied off the bandage with slight flourish. "All done." He leaned back on the bed, dark blue eyes fixed on Jayne.

Jayne stood and slowly smiled as he skinned off his shirt. "Naw, Doc, we ain’t even started yet."

"I’m delighted to hear it." The low-slung sleep pants that Simon was wearing tented as he watched Jayne, and he swallowed hard before licking suddenly dry lips, his eyes fixed on the now bare chest.

Seeing the reaction, Jayne paused. "Ain’t no Companion, but I can give it a go," he rumbled as he made a show of skimming out of his pants before stalking toward the bed.

"I’m not Mal," Simon said softly. "I’d rather have someone real." And they didn’t get much more real than Jayne Cobb.

Jayne roared with laughter at that. "Maybe you should mention that to him; doubt him and Inara will get around their dancin’ otherwise."

"I think I’ll leave the matchmaking to River. Besides, I think those two together is a recipe for disaster. They’d maul each other and end up hating each other." He shifted on the bed. "Don’t we have better things to do than discussing Mal and Inara?"

"Like each other?" Jayne asked, dropping to the bed beside Simon and lacing his fingers together behind his head.

Simon rolled to his side, glad Jayne’d settled on the side away from his injured leg, and looked down at the strongly built mercenary. "I certainly hope so."

Jayne reached out and caught Simon’s hand, pulling him closer. "So c’mon and show me how."

Simon’s eyes widened. "Show you? I thought you’d done this before."

"’Course I have, I was lettin’ you take charge."

"Oh." Simon smiled slowly and shifted closer, half on top of Jayne, and he licked the mercenary’s lips, tracing their surprising softness.

"Yeah, thought you might like that," Jayne murmured, running a hand down Simon’s back.

Shivering, Simon pressed closer, the contrast of silky lips and soft beard making him moan into the mouth that opened for him. His hands rose to clench in the short hair, and his hips rocked against Jayne’s solid mass as his arousal grew.

"Mmm, nice," Jayne breathed, resisting the urge to drag Simon on top of himself. He made do with cupping a hand over Simon’s ass and pulling him closer.

Simon nodded as he rolled to his back, tugging at Jayne to draw him over himself. He stared up into the blue eyes, his erection nestled between Jayne’s cheeks, and he ran eager hands over the broad chest.

"So, you wanna take control here or what?"

Simon flushed, not knowing how to tell Jayne that he liked the idea of being controlled rather than being in control. Too embarrassed to say it, instead, he reached for Jayne’s erection, curling his fist around it as he started to pump him.

Jayne nodded even as he arched into Simon’s touch. "Guess I’m gonna be bottomin’ from the top."

"I can’t say that I’ll mind watching you," Simon said almost breathlessly, his hand moving more rapidly on Jayne’s erection.

"Not mindin’ it much here either." Jayne pushed up to his knees and began working Simon’s pants over his hips, taking care not to snag his bandage.

Simon’s breath gusted from him as his erection was freed and he could feel the heat of Jayne’s skin against him. "You feel so good," he whispered.

"Feel even better soon," Jayne promised, tossing Simon’s pants aside and running his hands up Simon’s legs before settling astride them again, careful to avoid putting any pressure on the wound.

Simon arched up, rubbing against Jayne, wanting to feel that bulk enclosing him him, covering him, belonging to him.

Catching Simon’s chin in one hand, Jayne kissed him leisurely while he reached for the lubricant they’d used the night before. Releasing Simon, he squeezed some of the lube into his palm and reached behind his ass, pressing two fingers inside himself.

Simon couldn’t see through Jayne’s body, but he could see him twist and feel the movements, and he groaned with rising passion as he imagined those thick fingers sinking into Jayne’s ass, opening and slicking him for Simon’s cock.

"You likin’ this, Doc?" Jayne rasped, riding his own fingers before squeezing more lube onto Simon’s stomach and slicking it onto the doctor’s cock.

"Oh yes," Simon moaned, fingers digging into Jayne’s hips as he thrust into that knowing grasp. "So good, so rutting good..."

"Get better soon," Jayne promised, holding Simon’s cock steady as he pulled his fingers from his own ass and sank down on it, groaning at the fullness.

A long, harsh groan escaped Simon as he felt the tight heat surround him, something he’d rarely experienced since he usually preferred to be the one being taken, but with Jayne, he wanted everything. Despite appearances, they fit together perfectly, as if their bodies had been made for each other, everything pure pleasure. "Move," he begged, one hand releasing Jayne’s waist to curl back around his hard cock, stroking it eagerly.

"You got it, Doc," Jayne sighed, raising and lowering himself on the younger man’s erection and groaning with pleasure as they moved together.

Simon gasped, his body shuddering with the ecstatic sensations, and he curled his free hand around the nape of Jayne’s neck to pull him down into a kiss. He absently noted that even now Jayne kept his weight off Simon’s injured leg, and a feeling of warmth spread through him.

Jayne tightened his ass down around Simon’s cock and gave a sigh of pleasure. "Not too bad at this, are you, Doc?"

"Must be the inspiration. I haven’t done this very often," Simon confided in a burst of honesty. But at the moment he couldn’t imagine why not.

"Guess I’d better make sure ya get more practice then."

Simon opened his mouth to answer, but a particularly hard thrust had Jayne clenching around him, and the words flew from his mind. He moaned, eyes locked on the blue ones staring down at him, his hand moving rapidly on the other man’s erection.

"Oh yeah, like that," Jayne rasped, his hips arching faster and faster as they rocked together, his hands stroking up Simon’s chest and playing with his nipples.

Whimpering, Simon writhed under the heavier man, his leg distantly aching but the slight pain overwhelmed by the pleasure coming from every side. "So good," he panted.

"Yeah, it is, ain’t it." Jayne moved harder and faster, closing his hand over Simon’s and rocking into the tight grip until he came, his back bowing with pleasure.

The tight grip made Simon cry out, and he thrust upward uncontrollably, again and again, until he came as well, buried deep inside Jayne and still staring up into passion-dazed blue eyes.

Jayne shuddered, then smiled lazily down at Simon. "And you say you ain’t done this much, Doc? I’m lookin’ forward to see what you do with practice."

"I’ve just usually done it the other way around."

"Well, I ain’t sayin’ I mind that either." Jayne moved to the side to get his weight off of Simon’s injured leg.

"But this was good," Simon said hastily, not wanting Jayne to think that he hadn’t enjoyed it or expected Jayne to always be the top.

"Yeah, it was." Jayne yawned and grabbed for his shirt to clean them both up, then relaxed against the mattress again. "What’d be good now is a nap though."

Simon nodded, hesitantly rolling toward Jayne and nestling close, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by the bigger man.

Jayne smiled, though Simon couldn’t see it. "Get yer rest, Doc; I got a feelin’ you’re gonna be needin’ it."

Simon sighed heavily. "I hope we don’t have too many nights like last night. I really don’t enjoy being held hostage and shot."

"Well, I hope the endin’ was a little better ‘n the beginnin’."

Simon pretended to think about it. "Well, I don’t know." He started to laugh at the expression on Jayne’s face. "Of course it was! I stayed, didn’t I?"

"Yeah, ya did." Jayne smiled again.

"I even made your bed," Simon pointed out, his smile widening. "I don’t even make River’s bed."

"Ya mean I got a maid out of the deal too?"

" _Tianna_! In your dreams," Simon growled.

Jayne snickered and kissed the top of Simon’s head. "We’ll talk about what’s in those once your leg is better."

"Sounds like fun." As Simon tucked his head into the curve of Jayne’s shoulder, he wondered if this was all some fever dream caused by being shot. Things had changed immensely in the last few hours, and he was having trouble keeping up. "This is real, isn’t it?" he suddenly asked anxiously.

"Considerin’ yer come’s drippin’ out my ass, I’d say so," Jayne chuckled, stroking the younger man’s back to calm him. "Go to sleep, Doc; I’ll still be here when ya wake up."

"Promise?" Simon asked, suddenly sounding young and scared.

"Ya got my word."

Simon let out a sigh of contentment, and without another word, he nestled close and fell asleep again.

***

"Careful where yer steppin’ there," Jayne called out without looking up from the gun he was cleaning. They had a delivery to make tomorrow, and he was in the process of breaking down and stripping all his weapons in preparation for it.

"Don’t worry; I wouldn’t dream of stepping on one of your precious guns," Simon replied, rolling his eyes as he stepped into the kitchen. "Why do you insist on doing that on the table where we eat?"

Jayne shrugged easily and looked down the barrel of the revolver, nodding to himself before beginning to oil it. "More room to spread out. Somethin’ else you’d rather I was doin’ here?"

The snide reply Simon had been about to make was completely forgotten as he imagined Jayne bending him over that table and taking him, neither of them caring if the rest of the crew walked in on them or not. He raised dazed blue eyes from the suddenly erotic surface to meet Jayne’s knowing gaze, and he swallowed hard, involuntarily leaning toward the mercenary as if drawn.

The way Simon’s pale skin flushed drew a smirk to Jayne’s face, and he stroked the revolver’s barrel suggestively. "Yeah, I’m likin’ that idea too, but not with all my gear there; don’t want you getting’ stuck with the wrong thing."

"I can’t rightly think of what would be the _right_ thing on the table," Mal’s voice said acerbically behind Simon, making him flush and edge toward the other exit.

Jayne burst into laughter at the comment. "Don’t I always clean up?"

"Always?" Mal and Simon repeated in chorus before realizing at virtually the same instant that Jayne had to be referring to his guns since there hadn’t been anyone on the ship for him to do anything else with.

"You should start cleaning now," Kaylee said cheerfully as she pushed past, not noticing the undercurrents. "I’m going to start making dinner."

Sighing, Jayne checked the revolver again and set it aside before standing. "Anyone feel like helpin’?"

"Sure," Simon replied.

"Now that’s purely creepifying," Mal announced.

"I think they’re kinda sweet, cap’n," Kaylee said.

Jayne winced. "Now _that_ is purely creepifying," he muttered.

"They have their own language," Simon muttered under his breath, only to look up guiltily when he heard River’s silvery laugh.

"Ain’t inner core, but it does us fine," Jayne answered, gathering up his weapons.

"Yes, it does," Simon agreed, picking up two and nearly staggering under their weight. His eyes widened as he stared at Jayne. "You wear all this?"

"Naw," Jayne drawled, "there’s that too." He nodded to the pile of knives on one of the benches."

Simon blinked. "How can you even stand up under all that?"

Now Jayne’s expression turned to a smirk. "Wanna guess?"

Simon looked at Jayne like a starving man who’d just seen a banquet. "It seems you’re stronger than I thought," he managed in an only slightly strangled tone, but Kaylee giggled, and River tugged at the captain’s arm to draw him toward the far end of the table, away from Jayne and Simon.

"This? It ain’t nuthin’," Jayne laughed. "If I was carryin’ you on top of it all, it might be somethin’."

Simon shivered and tried not to whimper.

"Could you?" River asked curiously, ignoring her brother’s attempt to silence her.

Jayne smirked. "Could probably take both of you on."

Kaylee groaned and rolled her eyes. "I’m ignoring you now."

"That’s my sister, you baboon!" Simon exclaimed, momentarily shaken out of his haze of lust.

"I meant carryin’," Jayne growled, grabbing the last of his weapons and stalking out of the galley.

"Jayne, wait!" Simon chased after him. "Please! I’m sorry, I know... well, I know, all right? It’s just instinct to protect her, and you must admit you don’t think much of most women."

"So you think I’m suggestin’ getting’ both of you in my bed; thanks, Doc, appreciate that."

"I’ve _seen_ you with two women all over you, Jayne," Simon pointed out.

"You callin’ yourself a woman?"

"Of course not." Simon eyed him searchingly. "But I didn’t think it made a difference to you."

"So whatever I told you don’t matter then?"

Simon thought frantically, trying to remember anything that sounded like they were making this exclusive, but he’d been so tired and coming down from the stress of the night, that all he really remembered was Jayne himself, and how good it had been with him and how safe he’d felt in those muscular arms, and he didn’t remember anything in the days since then either.

"Guess not," Jayne said sourly, roughly grabbing the guns Simon was holding and hoisting them to his shoulders before walking away.

"Jayne, please," Simon called desperately. "It was the first time I was shot and held hostage by a bounty hunter wanting to kidnap my sister. No, parts of the other night are a blur, and I don’t remember every word that was said, but I remember you, and falling asleep with you.

"Was there when you woke up, weren’t I?"

"Yes, and I’m glad. But I’m fairly certain I’d remember if we’d gotten married, which means that I don’t have the right to... have expectations."

"Fine, Doc, I got it, no expectations, no concerns."

Simon slumped against a wall in frustration. "I don’t understand you. I didn’t think you wanted anything else!"

Jayne stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. "Ya ain’t a stranger, Doc; yer crew, yer... a friend; it’s already somethin’ else."

"Oh." Simon stared at him helplessly. "I... I’m glad."

"Glad ta hear it."

"Then take it out of the gorram corridor!" Mal growled from the galley, tired of this already.

Jayne growled and glared at the captain. "I ain’t the one who started it!"

Groaning, Simon slipped past and nearly fell down the ladder to Jayne’s quarters, but somehow managed to get down without killing himself. "Do you want to hand the guns down to me?" he offered.

"Sure ya ain’t gonna drop one and break yer foot?" Jayne asked before handing one down.

"I wouldn’t be a doctor if I were that clumsy," Simon pointed out, carefully placing the weapon to one side.

"Doctorin’ and handlin’ guns are two different things," Jayne observed, climbing down the ladder one handed and beginning to stow his weapons away.

"Yes, I’ve noticed that. Also that handling guns tends to lead to ‘doctoring’." Simon sat down on the bunk and watched Jayne, absently admiring the play of his muscles under the tight t-shirt and pants.

"Without the guns, doubt any of would be here to doctor." Jayne hooked the last of the guns into the mounts on the wall, taking special care with Vera, then turned and eyed Simon speculatively. "Thought you’d be gettin’ undressed by now."

"I wasn’t sure if you’d want to right now." Simon stood up and removed his vest, carefully folding and laying it aside before reaching for the buttons on his shirt, blue eyes watching Jayne watch him.

Surprised, because he’d actually said that to goad the doctor on, Jayne leaned back against the cabin wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Damn, you got a pretty mouth, Doc."

Eyes narrowing slightly at the tone rather than the words, which brought a flush to his high cheekbones, Simon dropped his shirt on top of the vest, not bothering to fold it, and crossed his arms, eyeing Jayne challengingly. He hoped Jayne hadn’t noticed the betraying quiver that ran through him at the statement that instantly made him imagine having his so-called pretty mouth wrapped around Jayne’s big cock.

Lowering a hand to rub his crotch, Jayne glanced down, then back at Simon, noting that he was breathing a lot faster now. "Feel like puttin’ it to use?"

Simon took a single step forward and dropped to his knees. He leaned forward, rubbing his cheek against the bulge in Jayne’s trousers, smiling faintly when he felt the mercenary shiver. "Love to," he murmured, showing just how experienced he was by opening the pants with his teeth.

"Damn, Doc," Jayne murmured, carding his fingers through Simon’s soft, dark hair, his hips arching toward the younger man’s face. "Yer full of surprises."

Simon chuckled against the now bare skin. "I _told_ you I’d done this before." He flicked his tongue lightly against the straining cock, barely touching Jayne and teasing himself with the briefest taste.

"Yeah, but there’s doin’, and then there’s bein’ good at it." Jayne chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Simon’s cheek.

"I’ve always been an overachiever." Simon turned his head slightly to catch the thumb between his lips and began to nibble and suckle on it.

"Then how ‘bout you get your lips _over_ my cock, hmm?"

"If you insist," Simon murmured, licking the tip lightly before closing his lips just below the head and suckling strongly while his tongue lashed the sensitive flesh.

"Dayum," Jayne groaned, leaning fully against the wall and arching his hips forward as he drew Simon’s head down, wanting to feel that hot mouth over the full length of his cock.

Simon moved easily, taking Jayne deeply until his nose was pressed to the dark curls at the base of the shaft, and he inhaled Jayne’s scent. Humming his pleasure, he swallowed, enjoying the sensation of his throat muscles flexing against the unyielding length.

Groaning at the unbelievable sensation, Jayne thrust a little harder into Simon’s mouth. "Gonna do it, ya know. One day, I’m gonna take you over that table."

Even muffled by the cock in his throat, Simon’s sound of pleasure was clearly audible. He shuddered with increased arousal as he imagined it, and his hands rose to cup Jayne’s ass, pulling on him, urging him to take what he wanted.

Jayne stared down at Simon for a moment, unbelieving, then grinned and tightened his hands around the younger man’s head before thrusting harder, fucking Simon’s talented mouth.

Simon tilted his head to the perfect angle to let Jayne move easily and opened his throat, reveling in the sensation of being taken. His own erection was throbbing, but he ignored it for the moment, wanting to concentrate on Jayne.

"Pretty mouth, gorgeous body, good in bed... May have ta keep ya." Jayne thrust harder, then pulled back. "Suck me, Doc, gonna come soon."

Eyebrows rising slightly, Simon made a mental note to remind Jayne later that he wasn’t some kind of pet the big mercenary could keep if he wanted to. Sometime when they were both sated and mindless with pleasure would be good. He slid his hands over Jayne’s buttocks, letting his fingertips slid into the crevice and lightly tease the opening.

Jayne groaned deep in his chest and rocked forward, spewing come into Simon’s mouth and smiling dopily as the other man drank it down.

The moment the last tremor passed, Simon surged up Jayne’s body, his own erection caught between them, and kissed the other man hungrily, sharing the taste of his come with him.

Turning them around, Jayne pressed Simon against the wall, then slid down his body, undoing his belt and trousers, then roughly pushing them down so that he could take the doctor’s cock into his mouth as a return favor.

"Jayne!" Simon’s knees gave out, and the only thing keeping him upright was his hands braced on Jayne’s shoulders. "Oh God, so good, please, Jayne," he babbled, trembling against the other man.

Jayne rumbled in answer, the deep note reverberating over the sensitive skin in his mouth, and he cupped a hand around Simon’s balls, rolling and tugging at them.

Already on the brink, it didn’t take long for Simon to wail his pleasure and come, semen pulsing into Jayne’s mouth.

Deciding what Simon had done after he’d come had been damn hot, Jayne stood and pulled Simon into a deep kiss, rubbing up against the smaller man as he did so.

Simon moaned into the kiss, tasting himself, with undertones of Jayne still in his mouth. His arms slid over Jayne’s shoulders, his sensitized body shivering as Jayne rocked against him.

"Mmm, good way ta work up an appetite fer dinner," Jayne muttered, stroking his hands over Simon’s bare back.

"Good point. I’m hungry enough now that even protein mush will taste good."

Jayne chuckled. "And ya even had a fancy before-dinner drink."

Simon snorted. "Should I stick a little paper umbrella on top before I start next time?"

"No!" Jayne exclaimed, shuddering at the thought. "Just yer mouth is fine."

Snickering, Simon stroked the back of Jayne’s neck. "No umbrellas then. Too bad we don’t have access to cherry sauce out here. I wouldn’t mind licking that off you. But protein just doesn’t taste the same."

Jayne shrugged. "After some’a the crap I’ve eaten, it’s not too damn bad; now come on, time ta go eat, then we gotta go over what’s goin’ on tomorrow."

"What’s going on tomorrow?" Simon asked, not really having paid much attention to anything that day.

"That delivery, remember?" Jayne asked, shaking his head and giving a fond smile. "Work?"

"Um, okay," Simon replied, clearly not remembering at all.

"Doc, ya gotta listen up a little closer." Jayne kissed him again before stepping back to set his clothes to rights. "Shouldn’t need yer skills tomorrow so no need to worry."

Simon watched him, enjoying the sight, not moving until Jayne was fully dressed again. Then he grabbed his shirt, fortunately not too wrinkled, and slipped it on. "I think I’ll still make sure that everything’s ready. This crew has a disconcerting way of getting shot under the least likely circumstances."

Jayne chuckled as he reached out to button the silver buttons on Simon’s vest. "Can’t imagine why; we’re such a sociable bunch."

"Of course you are," Simon said wryly, watching Jayne dress him and finding that almost as arousing as Jayne _un_ dressing him.

"You teasin’ me, Doc?" Jayne asked mildly, a slight smile quirking his lips.

"I wouldn’t dream of it." Simon reminded himself that he was much too old to stick his tongue out at anybody.

Jayne snorted. "Uh huh. Now get yer gorram ass up the ladder so we can eat."

That was it. Simon stuck his tongue out, then bolted for the ladder.

"Anyone ever tell you yer a brat, Doc?" Jayne yelled, chasing Simon up the ladder and down the corridor, into the kitchen area.

"I did," River replied. "Often."

Simon grinned at Jayne. "Apparently you and my sister have something in common."

Jayne’s blue eyes widened. "I’m purely terrified now."

"I do believe that’s my line," Mal drawled.

Simon snickered while River shook her head and moved to sit at the table, ending up beside the captain.

"I’m thinking I need to have a talk with the two of you later," Wash announced as he sat down at the table.

"No!" Jayne exclaimed.

"The care and feeding of a soldier?" Simon asked, eyes moving from Jayne to Zoe before he grinned at Wash. "I think I’ll figure it out on my own."

"More like how to keep them under control without getting knifed," Wash laughed, kissing Zoe when she frowned at him.

Everyone burst into laughter at the thought of Wash controlling Zoe.

"Are you feverish, husband?" she asked dryly.

"Only with love," he confessed, causing a louder round of laughter.

"As it should be." She nodded serenely, her dark eyes sparkling with mirth. "I hope all you men are taking notes."

Simon snickered. "It’s so much easier dealing with a man."

Kaylee, River, Zoe and Inara all eyed him. "Would you care to expand upon that statement, Simon?" Inara invited sweetly.

Eyes widening, Simon shook his head emphatically.

"Yeah, please do, Doc," Jayne added, taking a drink as he looked at the younger man.

Now looking hunted, Simon sank down in his seat, shaking his head.

Taking pity on her brother, River intervened. "Playing or for keeps?" she asked Jayne, watching him intently.

The mercenary raised his head, meeting River’s dark eyes and trying not to flinch at what he saw there. "Fer keeps, little girl. Got a problem with that?"

She smiled slowly. "Smarter than you show."

Realizing what they were talking about, Simon flushed and stared at his plate, wondering when his private life became common property.

"So my head’s safe fer now?"

"From me," River replied, darting a mischievous glance at Simon, who nearly choked on his water.

"River!"

Mal nearly choked on his drink, and Kaylee blushed bright red as Jayne laughed uproariously and the Shepherd shook his head.

"That’s it, I’m in hell," Simon groaned, covering his face with his hands.

River giggled. "Heaven."

"River, please!" Simon begged.

Jayne had to chuckle at that. "You sayin’ it ain’t?"

"Oh, please let me just die now," Simon groaned, prompting another round of laughter.

"Relax, Doc, ain’t gonna happen." Shaking his head, Jayne tucked into his food, prompting the others to do the same.

Hungry, Simon started eating as well now that he wasn’t the center of attention. Once his initial appetite was appeased, he glanced across the table at River. "Are you all right, _mei-mei_? I know I haven’t been checking on you very much today."

River rolled her eyes. "I’m _fine_ , Simon. And you’re busy."

Wash choked back a laugh, giving Jayne an innocent look when the mercenary glared at him.

"I’m starting to understand Mal’s point," Simon grumbled into his plate, though he placed a hand on Jayne’s thigh to let him know he wasn’t serious.

"Can’t take the heat, Doc?" Jayne asked, cocking his head to the side and flexing his leg under Simon’s hand.

Simon sighed. "I can take whatever I have to. Some things are worth the effort." He glanced from Jayne to River and back.

"Hrmm, getting serious here," Zoe murmured, glancing at Mal.

"Dial it down some there," Mal advised. "We don’t want indigestion."

Simon sputtered a laugh. "Whatever you say, Captain."

Kaylee leaned over and spooned more protein mash onto Simon’s plate. "Eat up, guessin’ you’ll need it." She gave him a melancholy smile, then started talking to Zoe.

Simon frowned slightly but realized that anything he could say would only make it worse. "Thank you," he said before taking a bite, unconsciously leaning against Jayne.

The crew spent the meal discussing possible problems with the delivery the next morning, then broke for the evening, Zoe and Book on clean up.

"So," Jayne drawled, glancing over at Simon, "got plans for the evenin’?"

"I hope so." Simon smiled faintly, moving a little closer as they walked down the hall.

"Good thing, ‘cause I do too." Jayne slid an arm round Simon’s waist and led him toward the ladder down to his quarters.

***

Simon hovered anxiously over Wash’s shoulder, waiting for Mal, Zoe and Jayne’s return and nearly driving the pilot to distraction. "How do you stand this every time they go out?"

Wash turned and patted Simon’s shoulder. "You get used to it—and you try not to think about it too much."

Simon couldn’t imagine being able to do that. He’d been able to think of nothing else since they left. The moment the message came in that the others were on their way back, he bolted down to the cargo hold, waiting anxiously.

His eyes widened when the three came in together, two of them supporting the clearly injured third. For a moment, blinded by the sun, he couldn’t tell who was who, but then he blinked and saw that Mal was limping, blood seeping through a bandanna hastily bound around his leg.

"Told you to go left," Jayne groused, glaring at Mal as he helped the captain into the bay of _Serenity_. "No need to worry, they ain’t comin’ after us."

Simon permitted himself a single touch to Jayne’s arm before concentrating on Mal. "How delightful, we can have matching scars," he observed. "Let’s get you to the infirmary, and I’ll get that bullet out."

"Don’t worry, Mal," Jayne commented, once he and Zoe had gotten the captain to the infirmary, "we’ll keep an eye on the pay."

"Never doubted it," Mal replied, leaning back on the bed. "Have Wash get us out of here, Zoe."

"Gotcha, Cap’n," she called, hitting the comm even as she spoke. "Take off, Wash."

"I’ll get the gear racked," Jayne announced, taking the loose guns and shouldering them.

Simon watched them, noticing, as he hadn’t for some time, how well they all worked together. Each had a function and did it without a movement or moment wasted, and somehow he and River had made places for themselves in this tight-knit group. "Relax, Captain," he said, "this is going to hurt quite a bit. I can now say that from personal experience."

Mal groaned. "Why don’t that make me feel any better?"

Simon grinned. "Would you prefer that I lie?" He gave Mal a local anesthetic and waited a moment for it to take effect. "Of course, you don’t have someone to hover over you once we’re done here."

"You need a nurse," River announced from the doorway, the closest she would voluntarily come to this room. "I could do that."

Mal’s eyes widened. "That’s okay, River; I’ll be fine."

Her face fell. "Still no trust," she said sadly, turning to leave.

Simon made a sound of protest, but he’d learned not to interfere when it came to the captain.

"Whoa, whoa now, River, stay if ya want; I just thought ya might not like it," Mal said quickly.

River’s head tilted, as if she were listening to something, and after a moment she smiled. "I’ll help you. Like Jayne does Simon."

Simon’s eyes widened, and he whipped his head around to stare at her so quickly that he almost hurt himself.

Mal swallowed hard but managed a nod. "You can stay here with me, but once you get tired, head to bed."

A tiny smile curved River’s lips as she nodded her agreement.

"Once I get the bullet out, there’s no reason for you to stay here, Captain," Simon put in. "I’m sure you’d be more comfortable in your quarters. We’ll just give you a hand getting down the ladder."

Mal started to protest, then caught sight of River’s expression and nodded. "Yeah, you get me to my quarters, I’ll be fine."

"I’ll check on you to make sure," River said helpfully.

Mal caught Simon’s gaze, his gaze pleading.

"River," Simon tried, "I’m sure the captain just needs to rest. We should let him sleep once he’s back in his quarters."

Another secretive smile curled River’s lips, but she only nodded again.

If anything, Mal’s smile grew even sicklier.

***

"There, you should be fine once you get some rest," Simon said with satisfaction once Mal was settled in his own bunk, River perched on the bottom corner. He started for the ladder, then hesitated when he noticed his sister wasn’t following.

"River?" He held a hand out to her.

"You go on, Simon. I’ll be up in a minute."

Simon gave Mal a helpless look, not willing to drag River away forcibly.

"G’wan, Simon, I’m fine," Mal said in a resigned voice.

With a last look, Simon gave up and left, not sure which of them to worry about.

River simply sat, watching Mal intently.

"So what do you want, little girl?" Mal asked, pushing his pillow behind his back so that he could watch her.

"You." For all her usual vagueness, River could be uncomfortably direct at times.

"Excuse me?"

"Not necessary," River replied kindly. "You need a little time to get used to the idea."

Mal groaned. "Must be the drugs."

River laughed, the musical sound filling the room. "They help."

"Thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with them after... everything."

She eyed him oddly. "The ones Simon gives me, trying to _fix_ that."

Mal nodded at that. "Yeah, those; sorry, River."

"Not your fault." She shrugged. "But most of the time, you see _me_. Simon sees who I used to be; the others only see what was done to me. You see _me_. I like that."

"Pretty hard not to from where I am."

She giggled. "And smarter than you pretend." She watched him curiously. "Thank you."

Still perplexed, Mal only nodded. "Welcome." He yawned and shifted, making his leg more comfortable. "Should get some rest, little girl."

She nodded before getting to her feet. She hesitated for a moment, then leaned over and brushed a kiss over his cheek. "Good night, Captain. Don’t let the space bugs bite."

"Should be telling yer brother that," he murmured, feeling strangely settled after that. "And take care."

"Simon likes it when Jayne bites." And with that she was gone.

***

Simon leaned against Jayne, slowly relaxing as he told Jayne about the scene in the infirmary and the captain’s room.

"So you think River’s got an eye on the captain?" Jayne asked, trying not to laugh.

Simon shuddered and buried his face in Jayne’s chest. "I don’t want to think about it!" he almost wailed.

"Gonna have to face it, Doc, baby sister’s all grown up."

Groaning, Simon raised his head. "If he was making advances, I could do something about it, but it’s _her_. I look at her, and I see the bright fourteen-year-old who left for the Academy. It’s hard to get past that."

Jayne nodded, trying to understand, as he drew Simon toward the bed. "That ain’t her any more, Doc. No matter what you think, it ain’t her."

Following where Jayne led him, Simon sighed. "Maybe if I ignore it, it’ll all go away."

Jayne swallowed a chuckle and kissed Simon’s forehead. "Let Mal worry about her right now, an’ you can worry ‘bout me." As he spoke, he stripped Simon of his vest and shirt and began working on his pants. "But the better idea’s we both get some shut-eye."

Simon leaned wearily against Jayne’s shoulder as he was undressed, enjoying being able to let go and trust someone to take care of him for a change. "I was so afraid that you were the one hurt," he murmured, raising a hand to pet Jayne’s hair.

"Too tough to hurt—much," Jayne allowed, getting Simon undressed and in bed, then stripping off himself. "An’ if ya worry too much, it’ll turn yer hair grey."

"Then you’ll just have to be careful, won’t you?" Simon nestled close, gravitating toward the heat and comfort of Jayne’s body.

Jayne nodded, chuckling low in his chest, wrapping his arm around Simon’s waist. "Guess I will; don’t want ya yellin’ at me ‘cause ya have ta get Inara to dye it."

"Not to mention that annoying the only doctor on the ship isn’t a very smart idea." Simon rubbed his cheek against Jayne’s chest.

"Guess I’ll have to keep ya happy then, won’t I?"

"I like the sound of that," Simon admitted, smiling.

"Good thing," Jayne murmured, stroking Simon’s back and feeling the younger man relax against him, "’cause that’ll keep me happy too."

Simon stilled, not even breathing for a moment. Slowly he raised his head, his eyes seeking Jayne’s. "Really?" he asked, knowing he sounded needy but unable to stop himself from asking.

"Said so, didn’t I?"

"I... I didn’t think you wanted more than this."

"This what?" Jayne asked, his eyes narrowing, wondering why they were having this conversation again.

Taking note of the expression and thinking back on their conversation the night before, Simon realized he was acting like an idiot and shrugged slightly. "Nothing. I’m tired and not making sense."

"Then I’d say you’d better get some shut-eye; don’t want ta have women nagging at me over wearin’ you out."

"Not over talking at least."

Jayne chuckled again. "Exactly."

Simon laughed and kissed him. "Good night."

"Night, Doc," Jayne murmured, pulling Simon back to his chest and closing his eyes.


End file.
